Breakfast in Bed
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Terra's been having bad dreams. The perfect remedy? A nice breakfast prepared by – you guessed it – Aqua. TerQua fluff. Rated for a light adult situation.


_**I got this idea after seeing some fanart of Ven and Aqua in their pyjamas all dog-piling Terra in his bed. And, of course, it transformed into TerQua.**_

_**In other news, the results of my poll are in, and the winner, by one vote, is SoKai fluff! RikuShi fluff came in second, with TerQua fluff third. Thanks to everyone who voted, and I'll have the story out in a few weeks, hopefully.**_

_**In the meantime, enjoy some TerQua.**_

* * *

Terra rolled onto his back, grumbling. He'd been having nightmares recently, strange dreams about dark shades and a bald old man with piercing yellow eyes. He shook it off as a side-effect of having midnight snacks before bed.

There was a knock at his door. "Terra," a woman's voice called. "Open the door, Terra."

He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. As much as he liked Aqua, he wasn't in the mood for her games.

On the other side of the door, Aqua sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'm just gonna have to eat this breakfast I made for us alone."

Terra's ears perked up slightly and his head popped out of the pillow. "The door's open," he muttered.

She giggled. "Good." She slipped into the room, a small table in her hands – a table covered in delicious-looking food. Something that was also obvious was that Aqua hadn't changed since she got out of bed. She still wore her loose-fitting pink nightgown and the matching pair of panties. Lucky Terra was still sleepy; otherwise the breakfast wouldn't have been what was going in his mouth.

_Dammit, Terra! _he admonished himself. _She's your friend, nothing else. Focus!_

Aqua apparently didn't notice her friend and housemate's inner turmoil, since she simply placed the table over his legs and sat on the other side, avoiding his feet. "Did you have the nightmare again?"

Terra nodded sullenly. "Yeah. I've gotta stop having midnight snacks."

She gave him a smile. "I told you not to do that."

He looked at her. "Please, don't." His gaze shifted to the food in front of him. "Wow. This stuff looks even better than what you normally cook. And that's saying something." Aqua was a chef of the highest calibre; how she hadn't gotten her own restaurant yet was anyone's guess.

She smiled again, and a barely-perceptible blush appeared on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Won't Ven be jealous?" Terra asked, picking up one of the forks. Ventus, who preferred to be called 'Ven', was a boy placed into their care by Terra's uncle Eraqus – a social worker – after his parents had been killed in a car crash.

Aqua shook her head. "Sora and Vanille already picked him up," she explained referring to two members of his rather large group of friends.

Terra chuckled. "I guess that explains you still in your jammies."

She blushed again and discreetly put her hands over where her long legs met.

"Not that I'm complaining," the brunette added, as if it were a throw-away comment.

Her blue eyes widened. Did he…like her? As in – she couldn't believe she was using the term at the age of twenty-one – _like_ like?

He looked up from his food and at her. "You OK?"

"What? Yeah, 'course." She giggled awkwardly.

"Really? 'Cause you haven't touched this awesome food that you said you made for both of us."

She blinked. "Oh. Sorry." She grabbed her fork and started eating.

Things went a little downhill for Terra's thoughts at this point, as every time Aqua picked up some of the food with her fork, she leaned forward and he could see straight down her top. He wasn't gonna say anything about it, but nor was he going to do anything…untoward. He respected Aqua too much to do that.

At one point, she gave him a sidelong glance. "Having fun ogling me?"

His eyes widened and he blushed. "Wh-what? N-no! I wasn't! I would never… I-I mean, it's not that you're not attractive – you are attractive. So…_so_ attractive. But I-I'm not a pervert! Th-that's what I'm trying to say."

Aqua giggled. "I'm kidding, Terra. I don't have a problem with it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't? What are you trying to say?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "N-nothing."

He laughed.

She reached out and slapped his arm lightly. "Stop that."

They ate their breakfast fairly quickly after that, filling the air with pointless chatter about pretty much everything – Ventus, books, TV, food, music, the stuffed animals that Aqua had kept from her childhood.

Once the food was gone, Aqua had taken the plates and cutlery and put them in the kitchen sink to be cleaned later. Terra had put the table on the floor next to the bed and scooted over slightly.

When Aqua walked back into the room, she immediately spotted Terra patting the vacant spot next to him on the bed. She gave him a worried look.

Terra spotted the look and smiled reassuringly. "I'm not gonna try anything." He held up three fingers. "Scout's honour."

She chuckled. "You were never in the Scouts."

His face scrunched. "So my whole life's a lie?"

Aqua grinned at his joke and lay next to him, shifting onto her side to get comfortable. Her hand rested between her head and the pillow, and she was looking right at him.

Terra's head turned so he was looking back at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "Just…reminiscing."

"About…?"

She sighed. "You remember when we were ten and your uncle organised a play-date for us?"

He chuckled. "How could I forget? I kept telling him 'I'm too old to have play-dates!' But I'll tell you, my objections went out the window when he told me it was _your_ parents he'd organised it with."

Aqua smiled. "Well, I used to tell some of my friends that it wasn't just a _play_-date."

A brown eyebrow shot up. "Who was it you were telling this?"

"Aerith and Tifa," she replied, thinking about the two beautiful women who had been her two best friends since they'd met in kindergarten.

Terra laughed. "My guess is that Aerith latched onto that, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah. She kept saying I had a crush on you. She didn't even let up when I dated Vanitas for a week in high school."

His muscles tensed slightly at the name. "And?"

"Well…" She blushed. "I think that maybe Aerith had a point. About me having a crush on you, I mean."

He rolled onto his side. "You did?"

She nodded slightly. "I think I still do."

There was a pause in which Terra did nothing. Internally, Aqua panicked. Did that mean that he _didn't_ like her?

Then he smiled. "Me too."

She gave him a confused look.

"I think I had a crush on you, too. And, yes, I think it still exists."

An idea formed in Aqua's head and she smiled shyly. "Well, only one way to find out for sure."

He leaned forward slightly. "And what's that?" he asked, playing along.

"This," she whispered, pushing herself forward and kissing him.

They say that when you kiss your soul mate, it feels like fireworks go off in your head. Well, for Terra and Aqua, it was fireworks, church bells and a cheering crowd.

Terra's hand rested on Aqua's hip, while her hand ran through his brown hair. The kiss deepened, and it certainly looked as if they were going to enter uncharted territory.

It was, of course, at that point, that Ventus walked into the room. "Hey, guys, have you seen…" He stopped when he saw the couple kissing passionately. "Um…"

They stopped and looked at Ven. "What's wrong, Ven?" Aqua asked. "I thought you were with your friends."

"I-I-I am," he stuttered, "b-b-but I was l-looking for m-my blitzball."

Aqua disentangled herself from Terra and fixed herself up. "Well, let's go look for it. Coming, Terra?" she added over her shoulder.

He slowly rose from the bed and hugged her from behind. "Only if we can continue our…discussion later," he whispered into her ear.

She blushed and giggled. "I'm not making any promises."

Terra grinned. "Good enough for me."


End file.
